girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Gil's mother
i cannot belive no one has put this up. anyone interested in the theory that gil's mum is from skifander? also gil and zeetha could be related Yep, this is the current theory. Of course, we could always be surprised with something completely different. By the way, welcome to the wiki! Be sure to check out the links in the navigation box on the right hand side, particularly the Community Portal and the Manual of Style. Once you log in, you can also sign your posts with four tildes ( ~~~~ ), so we know who we're talking to. :) --mnenyver 15:32, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :I would make a little bit of sense. If nothing else, the idea that they are a very matriarchical society might be the reason that Klaus thinks they want Gil dead for the simple fact that he was born male. Another idea is that baby Gil 'saw' something he wasn't supposed to see or was somewhere he 'wasn't supposed to be' or such. Of course, as Mnenyver pointed out, it could be simply because the Skifander did some kind of great lottery and drew Gil's name for the Great Sacrifice or some other silliness. Donovan Ravenhull 12:45, 23 April 2008 (UTC) : examining these pictures earlier leads me to suspect that perhaps his mother was a giesterdame given that some of their armor and with Klaus's fondness for Lucrezia he might have sought them out. perhaps his wife was loremistress milvistle?Eagle235 03:45, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Further evidence of this theory lies in Zeetha full name "Daughter of Chump". Zeetha has said she knows what the word means in Europe. I suggest that is the meaning of her name. Klaus was shipped somewhere by Lucrezia, who was suprised that he made it back. How about Skifander as that place. When the box arrived, and they asked who he was, he said "Just call me chump." That of course, might very well make Gil and Zeetha brother and sister. Additional clue: When Klaus ingested the wasp, the word he was saying could be Zantabraxus, the green haired spark queen from the works. That means that Gil's mother was also a spark (which accounts for the power of his spark), and that she tried to kill Klaus Allen Doum 01:48, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Zeetha says, (Vol. VI p 61) "you Jägers remind me a lot of my people back home." Later, Mamma Gkika (who has cyan hair, not much less or more strange than green, and in the same way) is surprised at how well Gil has responded to Jäger medicine. If Gil's mother is Skifandrian, and the Heterodynes based the Jäger process on Skiff physiology, then naturally Jägers would resemble other Skifandrians and Gil would respond well to Jäger medicine. The kicker is this: what if Skiff men are given the active ingredient(s) in Jägerbräu as infants, a process which kills many of them (making them rarer than Skiff women — though perhaps not as rare as if they were not already selected for survival)? If you were a dad whose mom wanted to give your son a treatment that had, say, a 30% chance of killing him among her own people, and a 90% chance of death or debilitation (and perhaps the Skiff do away with the boys who don't respond well) among the general population, mightn't you decide that the odds just weren't good enough, and decide that it would be better to "keep the boy alive" by taking him back home? It doesn't exactly explain why Klaus would think that the Skiff would send someone to kill Gil... maybe that's just him, KDL notwithstanding... Or maybe it's related to the political situation I proposed elsewhere... ⚙Zarchne 23:41, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :Never mind that the jagerbrau was invented by the Heterodynes long before Bill and Barry, given to their best warriors only, and one of the results is changes to appearance... which accounts for Mamma Gkika's teal hair. Jagers all look different; do you think Maxim's purple skin has plot significance too? And yes, Zeetha is reminded of her people back home. Is it that unlikely that two groups could be independently similar? I think Zeetha would have noticed things like the sharp pointy teeth long before she made the comment about their behavior being like her people. I don't personally find it unlikely that Gil is somehow related to the people of Skifander. It's also possible that Bill and Barry visited Skifander at some point, so it's even possible they might have left behind some of the jagerbrau. Heck, maybe one of the earlier Heterodynes did so-- we know that the family has been making jagers for six or seven hundred years, based on the ages of the generals. Maybe the Skifandrians developed an enhancement based on the brew; that might account for their ferocity and strange hair color. However. There is no evidence to support such claims. Mamma Gkika's hair is just like Maxim's purple skin and the horns some of the others have: a result of the jagerbrau. And one that appears to be totally random, so without serious changes to the formula it would not produce a race of green-haired people. As for Gil's quick healing.... Zeetha sprained her ankle. There was no miraculously fast recovery there. So whatever caused that in Gil, it's not Skifandrian. ::Actually, that's . ( 21:08, 18 September 2008 (UTC))